earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Throdin
Say, what's the consensus for dealing with death and spirit healers in-character? Throdin's background assumes resurrections from divine classes are possible, but most PCs don't see a spirit healer when they die, nor can they resurrect themselves without external help. -MikeLemmer Also, what are the typical RP rules for claiming a hand in the defeat of a major baddie? Am I stepping on any toes by suggesting Throdin helped down Nef? -MikeLemmer :The treatment of spirit healers appears to vary player-to-player--there really is no consensus. Some ignore and/or refuse to acknowledge them ICly, while others attempt to give them lore support or simply accept them without question or explanation. Personally, I go for the whole, 'they're there, and we don't know why' approach ICly. Blizz has never explained spirit healers, so different theories have surfaced involving everything from the Titans' or dragonflights' doings, to Hopes and Angels. :As for people giving their characters claim in defeating major bosses, the subject appears avoided by most of the roleplayers on the server. Explaining instances has always been a problem for RPers, and bosses like Rags, Nef, Ossirian, and C'thun are the perfect examples of the complexity of the situation. In my experience, claims of killing 'X Boss' ICly are usually dismissed, or the subject is quietly and quickly changed. :--Lilithia 13:42, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ack! Lil edited while I typed too slow! In anycase, my two cents: ::From my experience, it's normally best to leave certain things that occur in raiding, or even the normal process of leveling, mostly out of the equation. You start to run into problems when you have so many people that have all single handedly slain Argus, defeated the demonic creature heading the Scarlet Crusade, or crushed the troll empire rising in the southern jungles. I do know people who like to RP out (or include in their character's history) every dungeon they've crawled, mob they've killed and quest they've done, but this may bring more problems than it's worth. For example, you've dug yourself quite a hole to get out of if you introduce yourself as the the man who did in Hogger and the girl coming into the inn behind you laughs and says she saw him alive and snarling on her way there. Not to mention, most people have killed a good portion of the bosses in the game multiple times. Now that's a whole different, equally fun can of worms to open for RP. --Eupheria 13:51, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's definitely a player-to-player thing. Personally, I've incorporated the mysterious respawning boss situation into Stamp's stories - he helped kill Onyxia once, only to find out she's alive and well again. The theory going there: She's an immortal dragon, not prone to *staying* dead. But situations like that are few and far between. I prefer to keep Stamp's stories shifted more toward a focus on NPCs that CAN be eliminated in one way or another and don't create hiccups in the RP continuum. --Stamp 15:25, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I could use the "We could've killed him, but he got away" approach so popular among in comics. I've noticed Throdin hasn't actually mentioned killing Nefarian. --MikeLemmer 16:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I've done that in the past, too, Mike, and found it works semi-well. Just be careful of the fine line between making an explanation and a corny excuse. A wrong word could easily hurt your credibility. --Lilithia 17:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::That does walk a fine line where a poorly selected word or phrasing can switch your character from hometown hero to local braggart and fool. It's somewhat dangerous territory to tread. --Eupheria 20:33, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::I would rather walk a fine line about Throdin's accomplishments than pretend he did nothing at all or, worse still, make up imaginary things he killed. --MikeLemmer 23:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC)